


Children of Kaine: Circle Back Around

by KPenDragon



Series: Children of Kaine Saga [9]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Mpreg, Other, Selective Amnesia, Teenage Pregnancy, intersex clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: The SHIELD recruits are splitting up; while a bunch of them go away for some "team building camping" Spidey and Iron Fist discover something strange is afoot. Meanwhile, Ben and Jessica try to juggle Ben's health while keeping his name-his old name-clear, during their investigation.





	1. Part 1

The first thing he felt was cold, wet tiling against his cheek. It’d be a lie to say that this was not a familiar sensation, or situation for the former football player. The darkness still held his vision, but other senses started to come back in waves; it was quiet, save for the semi-regular drip of water, the air felt heavy like it had been humid, and his body started to ache too. He groaned a little as he moved to push himself up into a sitting position. He must have been naked, because he could feel the slick tiles over every inch of skin.

This was not the first time Flash Thompson had woken up from being passed out on the floor of a shower. A career of playing football-sometimes without a padded helmet-had made this a fairly regular occurrence. Not to mention the fact that he was a teenager, and though was obligated to deny it, had also gone to one or two parties where the results were the same, but caused not by head trauma (probably) but by some illegal drinking; yet in either case, he usually wound up on the shower floor in the men’s locker room at school.

As his sight came back into focus, he found he wasn’t in said locker room showers though. In fact, he didn’t really recognize where he was. He just assumed that he was still on the Triskellion, but it had to have been a part he hadn’t been to (which because of the large amount of science nerd stuff in the place, was quite a large area). A shower head was causing the dripping, and the tiles were still damp with water that was slightly warm, so the shower hadn’t been off for long. But he didn’t remember coming to the showers (and since he didn’t know where these were, how could he have even gotten here in the first place?). The last thing he remembered was…actually, he couldn’t really remember.

“Smooth Thompson,” he mumbled to himself as he got up slowly, not yet ready to test to see if his balance was shot, “Just like Homecoming all over again.”

Exiting the shower, he found himself in some lab he didn’t recognize. A sign close by labeled the showers as a “decontamination station”. So yes, he was still at S.H.I.E.L.D., that was at least one mystery down. But there were no clothes lying about, but there was a small trail of water heading for the door.

“Somebody took my clothes?”

As if on voice trigger, the symbiote now seeped out from his pores and wrapped itself around his frame, forming together his body armor.

“Uh…right,” he muttered, still thrown off by the whole situation.

What was the last thing he remembered? Coach had always told him, after a black out, to try to retrace your steps to get back into your headspace…or something like that. Since the water trail was the only clue he had, he just started to follow that while he tried to think.

He’d woken up and had breakfast in the cafeteria like normal; the toast was burnt but all they had left otherwise were the stupid cereal cups without the marshmallows left. After that, he and Spidey had gone out on patrol together; all the Web Warriors had broken into teams to go track down some potential Sinister Six recruits and get them before Ock did. And then, they’d met Osborn, and Pete had brought him back here, which really peeved him off…

He stopped in the middle of a hallway; the water trail had disappeared several corridors ago (might have even gone off in another direction really), so he had been wandering at this point, trying to sort through his thoughts. He had been mad at Peter and Harry, so he had ditched their tour (ok, Peter had told him to leave) to go and take out his frustrations in the training room. Then Scarlet had shown up and they started sparring. Then…nothing.

It was possible he’d gotten hit in the head while sparring and he blacked out and just went running on autopilot he guessed. The symbiote was supposed to stop the head trauma he thought, but at the same time he guessed it could drive him like a car if he blacked out.

“Is that it?” he asked aloud, looking at his chest, “Did you do it?”

The symbiote seemed to be quite still and content, just hovering at the back of his thoughts. It didn’t offer anything one way or the other; it didn’t sleep did it? He didn’t think it slept, but if it did, he’d bet that it was taking a nap right now, probably. Driving him like a meat puppet must’ve been tiring or something. 

It still wasn’t an answer to what happened though, and if his memory was any good, then the only person who could answer what had happened was Scarlet. The only trick was finding where the red spider had gotten off to. He needed to find Scarlet Spider.

After regaining his bearings to where he was in the compound, he wound his way back to the main computer lab. Chances were if his quarry wasn’t there, there’d at least be someone there who might know where he could look. As he walked in, he saw no Scarlet Spider, but instead the two who had started this whole mess.

“Hey Agent Venom!”

Of course it had to be Osborn that noticed his entrance and wave him over enthusiastically. Flash was so not buying into his goody rich kid act; he used to stuff the kid into a locker after all, and now the fool was literally wearing a metal box. He grunted a note of acknowledgement as he came over to them though.

“How’s the tour going?”

“Pretty much all wrapped up,” Spiderman replied, “You made it back just in time, the computer’s nearly done decrypting the files.”

“Oh, right, Beetle. We gotta do that.”

“You alright?”

He waved it off, “Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing that won’t wait. Was just wondering where Scar…”

The computer pinged at them with the final results and all three teenagers looked to the screen expectantly, anything else going on just taking a backseat immediately. They had a potential super villain hideout to go scout; Flash could just go and find Scarlet later.

“C’mon, let’s go…”  
\----  
“C’mon, let’s go!”

He jolted awake with the last shake, which caused him to smack his head on the bunk above him. He hissed, rubbing the sore spot.

“What the,” he now took notice of who it was that had so rudely woken him up this time, “Yes Doreen?”

“Don’t growl at me,” Squirrel Girl chided, hand going to her hip, “You’re the one that asked to be woken up before we went on the camping thing.”

That was right, some of the team were heading up into the mountains to go through a field training obstacle course for “team building” and what not. Flash hadn’t wanted to miss the bus, so to speak, and since he hadn’t been sleeping so well lately, requesting a wakeup call seemed the safest route to not miss the trip.

“Right, thanks.”

“Better hurry, we’re almost all packed.”

“Gee, thanks for waiting until the last possible second!” he called after her as she was already scampering out of the sleeping quarters.

The blonde mumbled as he rolled out of bed and started stuffing some various items into a backpack from his drawer. They were pretty much going to be in costume the whole time while they rock climbed or whatever, so he didn’t really need much. But since little thought went into his packing selection, his thoughts wondered back to the last lingering trace of what he’d been dreaming about…

That had been the day Anti-Venom, Harry, had attacked him. Even months later, his full memories of the day were still foggy due to the trauma of the symbiote being burned from his system and the mini coma that succeeded it. That whole shower thing, that was new. But how had he ended up there he still wondered…

He hissed and pulled his hand back sharply as it felt like he’d grabbed something that stabbed him. But there was nothing pointy in the drawer, aside from a folded photo. He looked at his hand to see if he was bleeding, but found no red, just the black tendrils of the symbiote pulling back into his pores.

“Are you kidding me?” he growled at the black substance, “What is with you lately?”

But the entity gave no response. He set his bag aside and reached down for the photograph now; it was a reprint of the one the spider kids had given Aunt May for her birthday. The original had been lost in the Ock battle, and when it’d been reprinted there were too many copies made accidentally, so he wound up with one. He carefully unfolded it to its full size, revealing the image as a whole…adding Ben back into the group.

“Yo Venom!”

The new voice startled him and he stood quick at it. But it was only Tyrone in the doorway.

“You coming or what? Coulson won’t hold the bus forever.”

“I-yeah!” he dropped the photo back in the drawer unceremoniously, shut it with a foot, then shouldered his bag as the symbiote wrapped around to form his suit, “Yeah, lets go get our camping on.”


	2. Part 2

“I’m telling you, they’re getting bigger.”

Ben was not having this conversation. He was not having this conversation with her. He was not having this conversation on the metro, surrounded by strangers. He was not having this conversation.

“I’m not talking about this,” he hissed at her.

Jessica rolled her eyes, readjusting her lean against the pole. “Oh quit being a baby, not like these freaks care.”

She nodded towards the other passengers in the car with them, none of whom paid the pair of teenagers any attention what so ever. That didn’t make him any more comfortable, and his physical readjustment as he sat just echoed the inner discomfort he was having.

Jessica had caught him in the bathroom earlier in the morning; the girl was so used to being alone, she forgot to knock sometimes, and since they were just squatters, they couldn’t afford to lock any doors that had no keys. It wasn’t like he was in any compromising poses; he’d already gotten half dressed when she barged in on him pulling on his shirt. But she’d seen enough. Most of the morning he’d heard nothing but “Looking good there Momma” which she knew drove him up a wall. Yes he was starting to show, that’s what the sweatshirt was for, he didn’t need her letting everyone at the shelter where they got breakfast know that. But now that they were headed back to the clinic, she was now off of his stomach as the main topic, and now onto his chest.

“It makes sense when you think about it,” she kept going on about it, “I mean, you said this happened _au naturel_ , so just makes sense you’d start making milk.”

“Jones,” he warned, crossing his arms self consciously.

“Could probably ask about that, sure Ms. Med-school could explain it, give advice. Make sure nothing’s weird-”

“Everything about this is _weird_ , so just drop it,” he snapped.

She gave him a look for that outburst, apparently not realizing she’d over stepped her boundaries about four sentences ago. He glared at her a moment longer, then shifted his gaze outside the window as their train route took them above ground for a short time. The girl rolled her eyes a little with half a huff.

“Sorry, just trying to look out for you, you know.”

“Well don’t be, I’m fine.”

“Uhhu. You know you don’t gotta front with me.”

“Yes I do.”

She cocked an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He shifted under her gaze again, not offering any further explanation. Eventually she huffed again, giving up the standoff; it took her a bit to remind herself that her friend wasn’t the most forthcoming in the feelings department, not that she was any better of course.

“Maybe we should look into getting you a bra to help with it.”  
\---  
No matter how many times he came to the clinic, even not under duress, he was still uncomfortable. The sterile smells just unnerved him deep in his core. At least by now his senses weren’t screaming at him to run while he waited in the examination room for Claire to come back, alone. Jessica had grown annoying after the first appointment, and after the conversation on the ride here, he was not really in the mood to entertain her. So she was probably out getting a coffee while he waited here.

“Oh good, you didn’t run off.”

He rolled his eyes as the nurse came back in, wheeling the portable ultrasound machine. She thought she was funny for saying that, he didn’t.

“Can we just get on with this,” he huffed, assuming the position.

“Have another fight with the girlfriend?” she was starting up the machine, also going through the motions.

“Jessica isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, I know,” she handed him the gel, having learned before that he preferred limited touching, “Still no word on a boyfriend either I take it.”

“You’ve been talking to Jessica,” he frowned, applying the conductive gel.

“Just trying to keep a friendly air,” last of the switches were on and the machine was going on with its full hum, “Ready to see what you got in there?”

“I told you, I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl, I just want to make sure it’s still alive.”

“Yeah, but 15 weeks is when we can start to see…”

He shivered involuntarily as the paddle touched his bare skin, despite knowing it was coming. Claire drove the wand over the small mound a bit, the machine still fully warming up as it tried to paint a picture on the small portable screen. The machine was old, but it worked well enough, and it was all the clinic could really afford. He didn’t mind the wait so much (not as much as the fact he had to be so exposed of course), because it gave a few more moments of reflection where the nurse wouldn’t interrupt his thoughts.

His first official visit had been when Jessica dragged his unconscious, and bleeding, body through the door; he’d promptly escaped as soon as he’d woken up. The second was the same night, where she dragged him back, and ended up with him being prescribed prenatal vitamins. The third was the next day, which had included an ultrasound to prove that yes, his baby seemed ok. Claire had been a little concerned at the time, thinking she saw a shadow that might have meant that the placenta had pulled away from the uterine wall (yes, confirmation that he did have a real uterus), so the following visits had been to watch that to see if it was worse or just a shadow. A few of those visits had been bumped, due to overcrowding in the clinic, and once even because Claire had been caught in some traffic jam due to some incident involving some meta (Quake was it?) and Ben had refused to see another nurse, for obvious reasons. But now, they had their time, and it was time to check to see that everything was alright…or at least as alright as it could be.

“You been taking the vitamins?”

And thus his moment to reflect was gone as he spoke up in full doctor mode.

“Yes.”

“Eating healthier? Drinking enough water?”

“Last time you said my weight was up, so what do you think,” he couldn’t help the snark, sometimes it was the only thing that made certain situations bearable.

“Want me to interrogate Jessica?”

He frowned at the threat. “No. And yes, as best as we can, all things considered.”

She nodded, watching the screen. “Well, I can see the spot we were worried about,” she used her free hand to point it out, “And I think we are in the clear. It doesn’t look too dark, like it’s still separating. I still would avoid “running” though.”

“I know.”

“Mmhmm…and there’s our baby.”

He had of course seen it on a previous visit, but the sight of it still made his breath hitch. He knew this was real, that this was happening, but there were still a few moments where it didn’t seem real…and then there were moments like this that just made it even more real. That was his baby, growing inside of him on that screen. His baby…Flash’s baby…

“C’mon you jelly bean, move a little so we can see what you’re packing.”

“I haven’t felt it move yet,” he volunteered freely.

“Huh.”

“Huh? What huh? What is it? Is that bad?”

“Easy there, calm down,” she flicked the screen off, seeing all she needed to it seemed, “It’s not unusual, I just figured being small like you are, you’d have noticed early was all. I’m sure they’ll get more active soon,” she handed him a washcloth, then got up to turn off all the switches once again.

“You’d think so,” he mumbled, wiping away the remainder of the gel, “He was a sport nut…”

Claire paused for just a second, catching that, but she didn’t comment on it, sure it had been an accidental slip he hadn’t noticed since he didn’t react. He was relaxed right now, at least as relaxed as she’d seen him be conscious, so she wasn’t going to go poking where she shouldn’t and ruin that.

“My nipples are starting to get sensitive, and my breasts are starting to swell.”

“What? Oh, right,” took her a second to register the freely offered information, “That’s normal too, probably helped by the vitamins I gave you. I’d worry only if there are sharp pains, or bloody discharge.”

“Will it cause back problems?”

“Maybe…bra might help with that?”

He frowned at that, really not looking forward to that option. But then again, a lot was changing here, what was one more discomfort to add to the list.

“But hey, good news,” she tried to cheer up, “Unless something comes up, I’m gonna sign you off on not needing to come back here until next month. I’ll get you some more of the vitamins before you leave, that should tide you over until next month, but everything actually looks pretty normal on my end. You’re doing a good job Ben.”

That was actually a huge weight lifted off his shoulders honestly. 

“Thank you Claire.”

She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile, “No problem, it is my job. Sit tight, I’ll be right back.”


	3. Part 3

“Hey, what’re you still doing here?”

Danny was in the training room, taking advantage of the Academy being 75% empty after the New Warriors and the Web Warriors left for the weekend team building trip. With so many students living there now, finding some quiet time to himself to practice his kata had been harder, though not impossible. He acknowledged Peter’s entrance with a nod as he moved onto his next form.

“I thought camping would be up our alley,” he came over, continuing the conversation, “You know, “one with nature” and all of that.”

“Your observation is a true one Spider, however,” he switched his pose, not missing a step as he remained focus even while speaking, “Tandy had bee feeling out of sync with Ty as of late, since we began our courtship,” he switched again, “And since the retreat was recommended more for the first and second year students, we agreed that perhaps it would be best for them to use the time to try to reconnect their bond without my presence as a distraction.”

“Um…right,” he coughed a little nervously there, “So…you and Dagger are really a thing then?”

“You don’t need to worry, we are well aware of the regulations about team dating.”

“I-what? No, haha, what?”

Danny couldn’t help the slight smirk at that. Sometimes the way the spider dealt with the weight of leadership could be entertaining.

“Was there something you needed Peter?” he was nearing the end of his exercises, so if there was some task required of him, he would be able to do it shortly.

“Oh, no, not really. Was just passing by, saw you doing your karate.”

“It’s kung fu.”

“Right, my bad.”

“Do not worry, no offense was taken.”

Before Peter could say something else, a cell phone started to ring. The spider looked around a bit confused by that, while the blonde just continued through his motions.

“Will you get that for me?”

“You have a cell phone?” he went over to he gym bag, sorting through it for the device as it gave up its call. “Mr. granola and chi has technology?”

Danny rolled his eyes a little at that, finishing his kata, and then coming over to take the phone from his friend. “It’s my company line. I don’t dislike technology, just find that an over usage and dependency of such things can interrupt the natural flow of one’s inner chi.”

“Company? Oh, wait, right, I forget you’re like a rich playboy.”

He snorted at the “playboy” comment, unlocking the phone and checking his messages. “Why would she be calling me?”

“Who?” Peter tried to peek over his friend’s shoulder to nosily see what was on the screen, “Stocks down or something?”

“My friend, she manages my company’s assets…she wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important,” he hit the redial and held the phone to his ear as he reached for a towel, “Hi, this is Danny Rand, can you put me through to Joy Meachum? Yes, I’ll hold,” he dabbed some of the sweat away as he waited.

Peter just stood back, waiting on his friend; he wasn’t used to this side of Iron Fist. True, he’d known that he was heir to a fortune 500 company, Rand Enterprises, and he’d even flown on his private jet like once before, but it was easy to forget that he was so much more than the hippie monk with the magic hands and dragon tattoo.

“Joy, it’s Danny. You called me? Yeah…uhhu, I see…I don’t really see why that would mean you’d call me…yeah, ok, hang on a second.”

He took the phone away from his ear and hit the button that popped up that told him he was being sent a file to download. It took another few seconds, but whatever it was loaded and he just starred at the phone for a few moments, a frown slowly forming on his lips. Eventually the phone went back to his ear.

“I see why you called. I’ll be over there in about 20 minutes,” he glanced over at his friend, “And I won’t be alone…right, see you soon.”

The spider cocked an eyebrow at that. “Someone forget their mocachino order, and need some super HR to deal with it or something?”

Danny shook his head, moving to show him the phone screen, “There was a break in last night at one of Rand’s laboratories, several types of chemicals were stolen.”

“Ok…but shouldn’t the police deal with that?”

“This is the security footage,” he handed him the phone now, hitting the play button.

He watched as the green toned footage started to play. Everything seemed quiet and empty, the only sign that anything was going on was the timestamp in the corner ticking along. But then it happened; there was a sharp blip as the lights went out in the lab, but the night vision of the camera kicked on. A moment later it looked like there was an explosion or something from out of the camera’s sight, because a door went flying forward then rhino walked into the frame; it wasn’t rocket science to figure out he’d bashed the door in. then followed Vulture right behind him, a sack slung over his shoulder as he headed towards the racks of vials the door had missed smashing into.

“Rhino and Vulture,” Peter hissed, “Ock must be needing supplies.”

“Keep watching.”

He looked back to the footage which was almost through playing, and sure enough a third figure came into the frame and a second later the image was blacked out. That caught him off guard, and quickly figured out how to rewind the video clip and played it again, trying to pause it just before the blackout. It was a trick, but he was dexterous enough to manage it. The new figure was only visible for a split second as it walked into the frame before lifting it’s wrist and seemingly shooting the camera with a covering.

“It can’t be…”

“If I didn’t know any better,” Danny stepped closer, looking at the frozen frame too.

It was dark and a green monotone due to the night vision sure, but the two toned full body suit, the large lenses on the mask, the ability to shoot webbing…

“I’d almost say that looked like Scarlet Spider.”


	4. Part 4

Jessica sat in the waiting room of the clinic, boredly scrolling through the tabs she kept open on her phone that held the freaky message boards she usually trolled for quick jobs. Not that her freelance detective work didn’t pay well…yeah ok, it didn’t pay anything really. She more often got IOUs for favors than money, which were helpful…eventually, but not so great at getting food for the night…or covering these little clinic visits. Claire could only cover them so much, and despite being the free clinic, it wasn’t exactly “free”, it just meant that they wouldn’t bother asking for your insurance really. So during her tie on the street, she had learned quickly that message boards like these that claimed that “grandma was abducted by aliens” would pay out quickly, not much, but enough to get her to the next day, and her clients rarely batted an eyelash at her age. They just really wanted someone to listen to them more often than not…and a few just really needed an exterminator rather than a Ghostbuster. So while she waited she tried to find something quick and easy that could get them a couple of Big Macs tonight.

In between threads about an influx of sewer gators, and how some lady thinks her neighbor is an alien because he steals her mail, one thread headline caught her eye; **_Scarlet Spider Back in Black_**. She cocked an eyebrow at that, her glance flickering towards the back of the clinic where her partner had gone about 20 minutes prior, even as she pressed the download link with her thumb. She highly doubted he’d been off gallivanting in the night without her, but if there was a new pretender on the scene, this could be important. The link led to some chick’s vlog, a real super hero groupie type by the name of Danika Hart, that Jessica didn’t usually put much stock into what she said (because really, who cared if Tony Stark used low fat or non-dairy coffee creamer, sheesh), but the review image for the video showed what looked like a still from a bootleg security video (which she was familiar with working with), so she was quite interested to see where this was going.

As she was waiting for the video to load though, Ben came out from the back, with his hood pulled up and close as usual. Sometimes she really did marvel at how he really did a bad job of drawing attention to himself by trying not to draw attention to himself. Still she knew the routine and was already up and at the door as he quickly got the next appointment confirmed by the nurse holding down the reception desk before just barely not sprinting to join her in leaving. Outside the air was less antiseptic and more smog, and it just so happened to be overcast so everything seemed grayer than usual.

“So, everything alright? She do a whole oil change and service for you?” she at least waited until they were a block away to ask him.

“Everything’s fine, you worry too much,” he huffed, feeling annoyed by her mother henning despite knowing she meant well by it.

“Hey just making sure you weren’t getting hurt moonlighting or whatever.”

“What are you talking about Jones?”

“Internet says there’s a new you in the hood.”

“What?”

The two of them were heading down the stairs to the metro, swiping their cards as they passed through the turnstiles around the tourists who had no idea what they were doing. It was going to take the red line about 10 minutes to circle it’s way back to them, so as they claimed a bench to sit on, she pulled back out her phone and hit the play button for the both of them.

__

> _“Heeeeeeey fellow Web-heads, thanks for coming back to another vlog post of mine,” an Asian-America girl with pink highlights dropped into the screen, while the background looked like a typical apartment space complete with a couch that looked like it was falling apart and had far too many plushies on it, and a sign tacked up on the wall behind her that read with her name._
> 
> _“Now judging by a bunch of the comments, I gather that a bunch of you are here because you thought this was a different kind of live cast, and to that I gotta say; you guys are gross, like seriously skeevy gross. If you’re not here for news on Spiderman and his Amazing Friends, then just get out. It’s ok, I’ll give you a minute to close out of the browser,” she sat back, arms crossed, waiting and watching the web cam like she was seriously talking to another person right then, “Ok, are the creeps gone? Good! Onto business!”_
> 
> _She reached forward and started typing away at a keyboard, “So as you all may know from my previous posts, about 2 months ago, we went through that whole “flying island in the sky crashed into the bay” thing, right. And it was after that, that I made the comment about Scarlet Spider suddenly being MIA, but Agent Venom being back in action. And since we had no official word from S.H.I.E.L.D. confirming a funeral for our dearly departed spider, and I know a couple of you guys in the comments were arguing about the theory that the new Venom is the old Scarlet due to the suit upgrade, but there’s no way that’s the case.”_
> 
> _““But how can you prove that Danika??” because one of my faithful viewers, who shall remain anonymous to protect the innocent, sent me this clip,” she visibly tabbed down her web cam feed and clicked the play button on a video she had loaded and waiting._
> 
> _“A certain big time company got broken into, and the word on the security wire is that it was Scarlet Spider that did it.”_
> 
> _The footage was grainy and a little shaky, like a phone recording of a security monitor’s At first the lab setting seemed quiet and empty, but then there was a sharp blip as the lights went out in the lab and the night vision of the camera kicked on. The footage glitched out for a moment, probably due to cutting out the unimportant parts, before it showed a two-toned figure walking into the lab before it looked up at where the camera was and lifted it’s wrist to shoot it with a covering. The clip then automatically replayed over and over the second part with the lone figure, slowing it down and zooming in ever so slightly through each replay. All the while she kept talking over it._
> 
> _“Why would they say he was doing it if he was dead, or not Scarlet Spider anymore??? Go ahead and discuss in the comments below. Do you think it’s him gone bad? Do you think it’s an impostor? Got another theory? Like I said, discuss below and remember to subscribe to my channel for all the most up to date news about our favorite Web Slingers.”_

“That’s not me.”

“Well obviously,” she half snorted that, “You’re my roommate, I think I’d know if you were pulling secret spy missions in your downtime.”

“No, but you’re missing the point. That’s not me, even though it seems like it is.”

“So you got a copycat. You are dead after all.”

“But if you didn’t know me, know that I wasn’t dead, what I used to be, would you believe that that was me?”

“I…well, I guess,” she shrugged, hands slipping into her pockets, “But honestly, I wasn’t all that invested in the tights brigade before I knew you, and I’m only mildly interested now.”

“Right. So how invested in checking this out do you think the people who actually knew me before, but don’t know enough to know that’s not me, will be to figure out who that is.”

“I…do they really have nothing better to do?”

“Well look at it from their perspectives. Either that’s me, the person who betrayed them and was thought dead, or that’s someone like me, who most likely was made to do the same exact thing. Would you leave this alone given those 2 options?”

“I…guess not.”

“We have the advantage of knowing it’s option 2 though, not that that makes it any better.”

“Ok, but don’t we have anything better to do?”

“Right, because Ock using someone else he made to be like me, thus potentially leading S.H.I.E.L.D. into looking for me, and by association you, isn’t a big deal.”

“Yeah, yeah, point made…guess I don’t need to eat this week,” she muttered the last a little.

The train decided to arrive at that moment, causing them both to stand and get ready to file on in.

“So I take it we’re going to go break into OsCorp then.”

He rolled his eyes at that. “We’re not breaking into anywhere,” he half mumbled as they entered the car, “We’re just…going to go do some snooping.”

She just smirked as the car’s door closed, “We’re so breaking into OsCorp. So much for flying under the radar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last update indefinitely, seeing as I've been unable to break the writer's block that started in the middle of this chapter, that's continued to be in the way of this story.


End file.
